Pretending To Not Pretending(español)
by AlexiaHarker
Summary: ¿Y si no fue Finn quien escribió Pretending?, ¿qué hará Rachel respecto a esto? Y lo que es más importante, ¿podrá quien ha escrito la canción reunir el valor para estar con Rachel? Es mi primera historia y está ambientado en el episodio 2x22
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, es mi primera historia y estoy de los nervios XD como ya he dicho esta historia está ubicada en las nacionales, segunda temporada. Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando lo de la canción y no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza, así que no pude evitar escribir esto.**

**N/A: A Finn le machacarán un poco emocionalmente así que siento mucho si molesto a las fans de Finn**

**Es un fic corto, aun me estoy debatiendo de si poner uno o dos capítulos después de éste.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**POV RACHEL**

¿Alguna vez has cometido el gran error de confiar en alguien que te falló anteriormente? Porque, créeme, te sientes la mayor estúpida del mundo, ¿sabéis por qué? Porque el cabrón que me ha engañado ha sido el chico del que estoy…no, estaba enamorada. Quien me ha engañado ha sido Finn Hudson

Unos segundos después oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Los miembros del Glee club fueron entrando, contentos de haber tenido un descanso.

Pero sus caras fueron cambiando al ver la mía, seguramente por las lágrimas y por lo enfadada que debía estar. De entre todas ellas solo me fije en dos. La de Quinn y la de Finn. Quinn parecía más preocupada que los demás y, creo que tenía ganas de venir y darme un abrazo. Finn también parecía preocupado, pero creo que vi miedo en sus ojos.

-**¿Pasa algo Berry?**-preguntó Santana. No puedo evitar reírme con sarcasmo. De todas las personas, es Santana, ¡Santana López! Puede que después de todo Brittany tenga razón y Santana tenga corazón.

-**¿Te importaría hacerme un favor Santana?**-pregunté a Santana, que tras unos segundos, asintió-**Quiero que observes las hojas de estos dos cuadernos.**

La latina me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca, pero tras unos segundos cogió ambos cuadernos y los abrió para ver las hojas-**Aquí** **no hay nada, están en blanco ¿a qué viene esto?**- dijo cabreada. Yo solo me dirigí hacia ella y le pasé la hoja de la canción _Pretending_

-**Lo** **que quiero que hagas es que me digas de qué cuaderno es la hoja**-le pedí. Santana cogió la hoja y se puso a comparar. Oí a alguien moverse hacia la puerta. No me sorprendió ver que era Finn.

**-¡¿ADÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!**-grité con todas mis fuerzas. Finn se dio la vuelta asustado. No solo él se asustó; todos lo hicieron con el grito.

-**A-al baño**-respondió. Caminé hacia Puck y le pedí que no le dejara irse, por mucho que se quejase. Puck me miró extrañado pero asintió de todas maneras.

-**Me importa una mierda Finn, ¡tú no te mueves de aquí!**-le grité de nuevo. Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a Santana-**¿Las has comparado?**-le pregunté.

-**Ehh, sí, sí lo he hecho**- me confirmó

**-¿De qué cuaderno es la hoja?**-le pregunté a Santana. Señaló el cuaderno de hojas a cuadros, tal y como esperaba.

-**Muchas gracias Santana, ahora quiero que evites que Finn salga por la puerta porque, créeme cuando te digo que intentará huir después de que haga esto**- le pedí. Ella me miró como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas, pero luego se le formó una sonrisa diabólica. Se puso al lado de la puerta y esperó con ganas.- **Muy bien, ¿de quién es este cuaderno?**-dije levantando el cuaderno con hojas a cuadros.

Todos se miraron entre sí durante unos momentos hasta que la mano de Quinn se alzó. Sonreí un poco al ver lo adorable que estaba Quinn, tan nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

**-¿Puedes venir un momento?**-le pedí y ella accedió. Le di el cuaderno y le pedí que esperara. Cogí el otro cuaderno e hizo la misma pregunta, solo que esta vez todo sucedió muy rápido.

Finn intentó salir por la puerta pero Puck le cogió por detrás mientras Santana se ponía delante de la puerta, esperando a que Finn se soltara para darle su merecido. Tras unos intentos más Sam fue a ayudar a Puck y consiguieron retenerle lo suficiente como para sentarlo en la cama y tenerle inmovilizado. No dejaba de gritar "¡Soltadme!", "¡¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto locos?!", "¡Dejadme en paz!"

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se calmó. Di unos pasos hacia él, pero una mano me retuvo el brazo. Me giré y vi a Quinn mirándome, pidiéndome con esos hermosos ojos avellana que no fuera.

-**No pasará nada, tranquila**-le aseguré. Ella siguió reteniéndome unos segundos hasta que por fin aflojó el agarre y me soltó el brazo, pero su mano acabó en la mía. Me dio un apretón y se acercó a mí.

-**Ten cuidado, no me fío**-me dijo preocupada. Sonreí ante su preocupación, le di otro apretón y le solté la mano.

-**Tranquila, todos están aquí, y si pasa algo siempre puedes enviar a Santana, seguro que le encantará patearle el culo**-le dije. Ella se rió y asintió echándose a un lado, pero tampoco demasiado lejos.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Finn con el cuaderno en la mano. Me miró con miedo y cansancio.

-**Tú no escribiste la canción, fue Quinn**.-oí a varios del Glee club sorprenderse por la noticia, pero eso no me importaba**-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me ha dolido? Ayer me gustó la "cita" que tuvimos, y aunque te dije que no podía estar contigo, en el fondo pensé que me cantarías o me cortejarías para que volviéramos a estar juntos y que, como siempre, caería en tus brazos**.-respiré hondo, aguanté las lágrimas y las ganas de abofetearle. No podía flaquear, no ahora que había reunido el valor para acabar con esta farsa- **Pero esto ha sido demasiado, ¿creías que mintiéndome para conseguirme ha sido lo correcto?, y no solo a mí, ¡sino a todos los demás! Me has tratado como si fuera una estúpida Finn. Dices que me amas pero no eres más que un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y al que se le puede perdonar todo cuando no eres más que ¡un puto egoísta!**-le grité con rabia. Él parecía que tenía ganas de llorar y de decir algo pero no se lo permití. Se acabaron las excusas**-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Siempre dices que Quinn es manipuladora, mentirosa y que no tiene sentimientos, pero resulta que te equivocabas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella ha preferido callarse a decir la verdad. Quería que tú y yo cantáramos esa canción, canción en la cual ella ha plasmado lo que sentía y prefirió mi felicidad a la suya aun sabiendo que tú y yo acabaríamos juntos y ella con el corazón roto. Quien no tiene sentimientos aquí eres tú Finn porque, desde mi punto de vista, romper con alguien en un funeral es propio de alguien que no tiene ni cerebro ni sentimientos. Quien tenía pensado mentirme a la cara y basar nuestra relación en una mentira has sido tú. ¡Y el único que ha estado manipulándonos a Quinn y a mí durante estos dos años como si fuéramos juguetes que no podías dejar que te quitaran has sido tú!**-acabé tirándole el cuaderno al regazo. Me tranquilicé unos segundos y decidí acabar de una vez- **Así que para que esto quede zanjado lo diré muy alto y claro para que se te meta en esa cabeza hueca tuya: se acabó. No más oportunidades ni excusas, se acabó todo. A partir de ahora, solo seremos los capitanes de Glee y conocidos. Ya es hora de pasar página y olvidarme de esta estúpida fantasía de instituto y hacerlo bien. Es hora de centrarme en lo que quiero y no en lo que debería pasar.**

Cuando terminé de decir esto volví a donde estaba Quinn. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me miraba como si fuera lo único que había en la habitación.

-**Es una canción hermosa la que has escrito Quinn. Lamento mucho todo esto y si quieres podemos cantarla juntas o como tú lo prefieras**-le dije con emoción. El problema era que necesitaba aire, necesitaba ir a otro sitio y poner en orden este desastre-**Si me disculpáis voy afuera a que me dé el aire. Podéis hacer lo que queráis mientras tanto, yo ya he acabado lo que tenía que hacer**-anuncié al grupo y salí de la habitación. Lo que no sabía era que, momentos después, alguien me seguía los pasos.

**N/A: Y ya está, recordad que habrá dos capítulos más y para aquellos que lo prefieran en inglés tranquilos, que la historia también la subiré en inglés. Así que hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento muchísimo el haber tardado pero ya sabéis qué pasa con la navidad, familia, salir a buscar regalos (suspiro). En fin, aparte está que no pude subir el capítulo ayer por un problema con la página**

**Y me gustaría agradecer a mel, Maria y Nay-M por haber comentado y me alegró muchísimo el que les gustara ^/^ no se me quitó la sonrisa de la cara en todo el día, así que muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos de Rachel cuando tuvimos aquella pelea en el auditorio, cuando nos emparejamos para hacer una canción juntas. Pero claro, yo y mi bocaza lo tuvimos que fastidiar todo.

La verdad es que no sé cómo ni el motivo pero creo que, cuando llegó preguntando por Finn y quiso saber mi relación con él… no sé qué me pasó, pero solo quise gritarle que se olvidara de él y me entraron unas ganas irrefrenables por besarla ahí mismo una y otra vez, hasta que se nos acabara el oxígeno.

Y eso es lo que me da miedo.

Claro que ahora ser gay no es inusual, pero si vivierais en un lugar como Lima os lo pensaríais dos veces antes de decir nada. Mi vida ya ha sido lo bastante complicada teniendo en la lista adolescente embarazada, echada fuera de casa, caída a lo más bajo de la cadena y con la etiqueta de engañar siempre a sus novios. Pues a todo eso añadid estar enamorada de Rachel Berry.

**-¿Se puede saber a qué estás esperando Q?**-oí decir a Santana. Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que he estado pensando demasiado y Santana no deja de hacerme señales para que me vaya

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**-le pregunté. Creo que tenía ganas de matarme o de torturarme, pero Brittany estaba ahí para impedirlo.

-**Creo que lo que San está intentando decir es que vayas con Rachel. No tenía muy buen aspecto**-respondió Britt.

Oh dios, debería llevarme el premio a la más idiota del año. Le dejé el cuaderno a Britt y salí de allí corriendo. Seguramente Rachel haya ido a algún baño y esté esperándome. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Porque por algún motivo los servicios públicos son algo nuestro, como si algo nos empujara a estar allí cuando alguna de las dos está en uno. Lo que espero es no volver a darle una bofetada. Creedme, os sentís la persona más despreciable del mundo.

Llegué al que me pareció el más cercano, pero antes de abrir me puse a pensar en qué diría: "oye Rachel sé que no es el mejor momento pero quiero decirte que me gustas y, aunque sé que te hice la vida un infierno, me gustaría que salieras conmigo en una cita y que fueras mi novia"… Y yo creía que Finn era el idiota.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos más decidí no tener ningún discurso, sino dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas y que las palabras salgan en el momento adecuado.

Al abrir la puerta vi que Rachel estaba junto al lavabo secándose la cara. Cuando la puerta se cerró Rachel miró en mi dirección y soltó un grito de sorpresa. No pude evitar reírme y lo mejor es que Rachel se rió también.

-**¿De verdad te asustas tan fácilmente Berry?**-le pregunté y ella solo rió un poco más. Incluso me pareció ver que se había sonrojado.

-**La** **verdad es que sí. Muchas veces mis padres me obligan a ver películas de miedo con ellos para reírse de mí. Casi siempre acabo en el suelo del susto gritando. Recuerdo que cuando vimos El Resplandor grité tan fuerte que una vecina vino para ver si había pasado algo. ¡Oh! O aquella otra con El Exorcista…**-y Rachel siguió hablando.

La verdad es que hubo un momento en el que su habilidad para hablar sin parar me pareció tediosa, pero con el tiempo me acabó gustando. Se la ve tan adorable y me entran unas ganas de abrazarla… pero ahora no es el momento.

-**Rachel** **tengo que explicarte lo de la canción**-le confieso. Ella permanece en silencio y de repente empezó a temblar.

-**E-espera, antes te tengo que preguntar algo sobre la canción**-me pidió con miedo. Le asentí y ella me cogió las manos. Estaba temblando más que antes- **¿Esa canción era p-para mí o para F-Finn?**-me preguntó desesperada y pude ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ya no pude aguantar más y la abracé. No soportaba verla así… Alguien tan preciosa como ella no podía llorar por alguien como yo.

Estuvimos abrazadas durante minutos quizás horas incluso, no presté atención al tiempo, pero no me importaba ni a ella tampoco. Ambas estábamos tan cómodas, encajamos como dos piezas de puzzle que por fin están donde pertenecen. Lo que me dolió fue sentir la tela de mi vestido mojarse un poco por las lágrimas de Rachel.

Dios, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que se sentiría que Rachel me rechazara o dijera que no quiere volver a verme más. Me da miedo el solo pensarlo.

Al final fue Rachel quien se fue separando pero sus brazos permanecían en mi cintura. Pasé mis manos por su cara, limpiándola de las lágrimas y ella me sonrió

-**Lo siento, me he dejado llevar**-dijo Rachel mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-**No pasa nada. Sé por experiencia que te dejas llevar por las situaciones dramáticas**-Rachel se rió y limpió su rostro de lágrimas de nuevo-**Y b-bueno la canción e-esto, era para**-pero no pude seguir hablando, estaba demasiado nerviosa con Rachel mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, mojándose los labios y con sus manos agarradas a mi cintura, así que decidí que hablaran las acciones en vez de las palabras.

Parecía que Rachel me había leído el pensamiento porque nuestros labios se encontraron, hambrientos y llenos de deseo.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido, sus labios eran tan deliciosos, no sabría definir el sabor… solo sabía a… _Rachel…_ y me estaba volviendo loca.

Nos besamos una y otra vez, los besos eran cada vez más profundos y más apasionados. Sus manos se estrecharon más en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella mientras que las mías estaban en su pelo, acercándonos más aún, ansiando unirnos en ser uno. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a encontrarse y a acariciarse como si de un baile se tratara. Los besos fueron tan apasionados que ambas soltábamos gemidos sin parar y nuestras manos no dejaban de moverse por nuestros cuerpos.

Nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y nuestros ojos se conectados cuando nos separamos por aire. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas por la excitación. Ambas teníamos una sonrisa en nuestras caras y no dejábamos de acariciarnos.

-**No** **sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto**-le confesé sin aliento. Rachel siguió acariciando mi rostro sin dejar de sonreír

**-¿Desde cuándo?-**preguntó

-**Desde aquella pelea que tuvimos en el auditorio. Me puse tan furiosa cuando preguntaste por Finn que… creí que estaba enfadada porque querías a Finn, pero en realidad estaba tan enfadada por que le prefirieras a él en vez de a mí…** -Rachel parecía querer decir algo pero yo le hice un gesto para que me dejara seguir- **Después de aquello no dejé de pensar en ti, en lo preciosa que estabas cuando te reías o en lo mucho que me gusta verte cantar o en lo que me encanta verte tan ilusionada al hablar de Broadway y de Nueva York, en lo adorable que estás cuando te pones a hablar sin parar o te comportas como una niña cuando nadie te hace caso**-las dos nos volvimos a reír hasta que me puse seria de nuevo-**Pero yo sabía que aunque no quisieras a Finn tú no podías estar con alguien como yo-**Rachel me miró sorprendida

-**Pero Quinn ¿cómo puedes decir eso?**-esta vez fui yo quien la miró incrédula

-**Rachel te he hecho la vida un infierno desde que nos conocemos, te he tirado slushies, me he comportado como una zorra sin corazón, rechacé todas las veces que me ofreciste ayuda o tu amistad, te he dicho de todo, hice de todo para que te rindieras e incluso ¡te golpeé!**-le grité con lágrimas en los ojos

Rachel me abrazó mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me besaba en la cabeza. Yo me aferraba a ella y solté todo lo que tenía dentro-**Soy una mala persona Rachel, solo hago daño a los que están a mi alrededor, todos me dejan al final; mi padre, Finn, Puck, Sam, Santana, Brittany… Beth**-me atraganté con las lágrimas y Rachel siguió abrazándome en silencio, esperando a que terminara- **Y-yo solo q-quiero que alguien me quiera Rachel, p-pero no me lo merezco d-después de todo lo que he hecho**-

Pasaron minutos hasta que por fin me calmé. Rachel no dejó de abrazarme y de decirme palabras para relajarme, se separó y limpió mis lágrimas para luego besarme en frente, mejillas y finalmente en mis labios

-**Te equivocas en eso de que nadie te quiere Quinn, tienes al Glee club y tu madre seguro que desea volver a estar contigo. Estoy segura de que todos saben lo mucho que les importas y solo necesitas tiempo y cariño para darte cuenta**-me aseguró con determinación. Se quedó callada un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo antes de decirlo. Entonces me miró nerviosa, así que le apreté las manos para tranquilizarla-**He de confesarte que desde que te conocí me gustaste ¿sabes? Tenías todo lo que siempre quise: popularidad, belleza, ser novia del quarterback… Claro que Finn parecía ser el tipo de chico que entraba en mi modelo de novio y me pareció genial que él y yo acabáramos juntos como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero lo que realmente me impulsó a fijarme en ti y a querer conocerte fue que siempre les mostrabas a todos una fachada, llevando una máscara para que nadie viera cómo eres en realidad, y yo tenía tantas ganas de saber quién era Quinn Fabray en realidad ¡y me encantó! Eres lista, hermosa, tienes una voz preciosa y sexy**- ambas nos sonrojamos y le di un beso que a ambas nos quito la respiración. Creo que Rachel quería volver a hacerlo pero sabía que tenía que decir esto, que era importante**- te preocupas por aquellos a los que quieres… incluso diste tu hija a otra familia para que tuviera una mejor vida en vez de quedártela. Me abriste los ojos aquel día en el auditorio para que siguiera mis sueños, que podía hacerlo sin Finn y que no le necesitaba. Y lo que es más**-cogió mi rostro entre mis manos y me miró con tanto amor que no pude evitar más lágrimas en mis ojos-**fuiste capaz de escribir esa canción tan increíble sobre cómo te sentías que, en vez de decir que era tuya escogiste callar y dejar que Finn dijera que la había escrito él porque sabías lo mucho que me gustaba**-Rachel respiró hondo y yo esperaba ansiosa a que terminara, aunque una parte de mí quería seguir besándola- **Todas esas cosas que has hecho te hacen una gran persona Quinn, y me gustaría mucho estar contigo para conocerte mejor, para estar ahí cuando te sientas sola, para abrazarte, para quererte, para besarte**-su mirada se posó en mis labios pero se contuvo-**E-eso si tú quieres claro porque sé que te costará mucho ser vulnerable a los sentimientos y temes que te hagan daño, pero te aseguro que yo no dejaré que te pase nada y que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz y-**

Tenía la sensación de que iba a morir de felicidad y de que me iba a dar un infarto de lo rápido que me estaba latiendo el corazón. Por fin tenía a alguien que me quería, alguien que quería estar conmigo por quien era en realidad, no por ser la jefa de animadoras, no por ser la niña de papá, no por ser la novia los chicos esperan, sino por ser quien soy.

Así que la besé con todas mis fuerzas, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello y me acercó más por mi cabello. Estábamos tan metidas en ese momento que no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien había entrado al baño.

**-¡Qué bien Quinn! Ahora que Rachel y tú sois novias podemos salir en citas dobles, cantar canciones para nuestras novias, hacer sorpresas juntas**-

Rachel y yo nos separamos sonrojadas y estuvimos arreglándonos un poco mientras oíamos a Brittany decir un montón de ideas sobre nosotras. Cuando acabamos entrelacé mis dedos con los de Rachel y nos fuimos con Brittany a la habitación, pero antes de entrar me di cuenta de algo.

-**Brittany ¿podrías decirles a los demás que nos den un momento?**-le pedí y ella asintió alegre mientras entraba en la habitación. Rachel se volvió hacia mí preocupada

-**¿Pasa algo? Porque si tienes miedo de que se enteren lo comprenderé, podemos esperar**-la corté antes de que siguiera con un beso y le sonreí para asegurarle que no era nada

-**No pasa nada Rachel es solo que quería pedirte esto bien**-le dije y ella se sonrojó

-**Aún somos muy jóvenes para casarnos Quinn, ni siquiera hemos salido a una cita aún**-bromeó y solo pude reír. Aunque la idea de casarme con ella me pareció perfecta eso tendría que esperar hasta unos años

-**Tendrás que esperar para eso cariño**-Rachel me miró como si fuera lo más hermoso que había en el mundo y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré-**Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?**

Rachel se separó de mí y me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y asintió una y otra vez para luego volver a besarme. Juro que si pudiera estaría besando a Rachel para siempre.

**-¡Ay Dios mío! Y yo que creí que ver a Finn desnudo era horrible, te lo suplico Q deja de montártelo con Berry o voy a vomitar**-oí suplicar a Santana.

Rachel y yo nos separamos riendo y entramos a la habitación con Santana fingiendo que iba a vomitar, pero vi que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Quizá las cosas se complicarán para Rachel y para mí, quizá nuestra relación no sea lo que todos esperan y seguramente muchos se pongan en nuestra contra, pero el ver a Rachel sonreír así y mirarme de esa manera me da fuerzas para ver que, siempre que tenga a Rachel conmigo y me siga queriendo, no me importan los demás. Se acabó el fingir.

Ya es hora de ser feliz.

* * *

**Ya solo queda un capítulo más, pero os alegrará saber que estoy pensando en un fic más largo; de Faberry por supuesto**

**Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2014. Hasta la próxima :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aquí acaba. Agradezco a todos los que hayan comentado la historia su apoyo y opinión y también a los que lo hayan leído pero no han comentado. Me ha sorprendido bastante el que desearais que lo siguiera, pero no tenía previsto el seguirlo porque era mi primera historia y me sirvió como prueba para saber si valía para esto o no. Puede que en un futuro próximo haga una segunda parte, pero por ahora tengo mi vista en una nueva historia más larga y que a las fans del Faberry les encantará :)**

**Vuelvo a expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes me han seguido en esta historia y sus comentarios. Muchas gracias**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Para Quinn y Rachel aquel día el mejor día de sus vidas (sin contar el día que se conocieron) y estaban seguras, junto al resto del Glee club, de que solo quedaban las nacionales para acabar a lo grande.

Desafortunadamente no todo sale como se esperaba.

Para empezar Finn se puso a suplicarle a Rachel que le perdonara, que solo lo hizo porque no soportaba la idea de estar separados, que no lo volverá a hacer, bla bla bla. Rachel hacía oídos sordos y le insistió a Finn de que ya era inútil, pero estamos hablando de Finn-cabeza hueca-Hudson. No hace falta decir que Quinn estuvo ahí para salvarla y se enfrentó a Finn. Rachel no se olvidará nunca de ese momento

**-¿Estás sordo? Te ha dicho que no Finn ¿qué parte del no es la que no entiendes?**-Quinn estaba irritada con el chico y no iba a dejar que Finn las volviera a separar. Dos años son la prueba de ello.

-**A ti nadie te ha pedido tu opinión Quinn, esto es entre mi novia y yo así que**-pero la risa de Santana le cortó la frase.

A la risa de Santana le siguieron Brittany, Quinn y Rachel. Los demás estaban pensando que se habían vuelto locas y Finn no entendía qué tenía tanta gracia.

Fue Santana quien se calmó primero**-¿Tu novia? Para ti es solo Rachel pero también puedes llamarla novia de Quinn-**

**¡¿QUÉEEE?!** Soltaron todos y miles de preguntas salieron de sus bocas a la latina pero solo le bastaron amenazas en español para que se callaran y el poder de Brittany para calmarse.

-**Es la verdad ahora son Faberry**-les respondió Britt, pero todos la miraron confusos y sin entender nada-**ya sabéis, "Fab" de Quinn Fabray y "Berry" de Rachel Berry, ¿es que nunca lo habéis hecho?**-les preguntó sorprendida.

Quinn y Rachel veían la escena con diversión. Sabían que tenían que aclarar esto antes de que viniera Mister Schue y les diera un discurso de que están en las nacionales, de que son un equipo y más de lo mismo, por lo que Rachel le preguntó a su novia ("que bien suena eso"-pensó Rachel) si le parecías bien decirlo ahora. Quinn le asintió encantada y entrelazó sus dedos son los de Rachel para asegurárselo.

-**Miembros del Glee club, ¿podéis atender aquí por favor? Gracias, bueno quisiera confirmar lo que ha dicho Santana: Quinn y yo somos novias**-todos estaban preparados para asaltar con preguntas pero una mirada de Quinn les hizo pensárselo dos veces-**Ha sido muy reciente sin duda pero os aseguro que estoy más que segura de esto, tanto como que iré a Nueva York y trabajaré en Broadway para ser tan grande como lo es Barbra Streisand. Y sé que muchos pensaréis que esto es una locura pero…esta vez no voy a hacer un plan ni dejaré que la gente escoja por mí lo que es ideal para mí o no**-Rachel miró a Quinn y le sonrió con todo el amor que tenía siendo correspondida por la rubia. Luego miró a los demás de nuevo y tomó aire- **En conclusión, Quinn y yo estamos en una relación y aunque algunos estéis sorprendidos, confusos o incluso enfadados, no voy a rendirme ni dejaré que nadie lo estropee. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?**-preguntó a los demás.

Los miembros del club tenían caras de pensárselo a fondo, pero uno a uno empezaron a sacar sonrisas y a mostrarles su apoyo. Primero fueron Kurt y Blaine (lo divertido fue que según Kurt "Rachel tendrá a alguien que la ayude a arreglar su armario sin quejarse"), después Brittany no dejaba de hablar sobre citas dobles y canciones mientras Santana ponía cara de cansancio al ver su futuro. Luego Sam y Mercedes, aunque Mercedes empezó a preguntarse si todos en Glee se estaban volviendo gay. Mike, Tina y Artie también les aseguraron que no hubo problema, a Lauren le daba igual, y en cuanto a Puck, bueno, "¿mi baby mama con mi Jew bro? Joder sí"… también les preguntó si podía estar allí cuando tuvieran sexo, llevándose como premio golpes por todos lados y el sonrojo de las dos. Pero claro, Finn era otra historia.

Parecía que lo hubieran roto, rememorando una y otra vez el cómo la situación ha llegado esto, es decir, ¿sus dos exes juntas? Menuda fama tendrá cuando vuelva a Lima.

La pareja estaba bastante contenta con cómo salieron pero sabían que no era momento para descansos, sino para ensayar la nueva canción.

Imaginaos después cuando Schue llegó y, aun con todo lo que le suplicaron y le intentaron hacer razonar, puso a Finn y a Rachel como el dúo que hiciera la canción de Quinn.

Seguro que sabéis como acabó aquello:

Finn besó a Rachel al final de la canción como último recurso y, por muchas ganas que Rachel tuviera de estrangularlo allí mismo se tuvo que aguantar como la gran actriz profesional que era.

Cundo acabó la actuación y bajó el telón, Quinn le pegó tal puñetazo a Finn en la cara que le rompió la nariz. Junto con varias amenazas:

**-¡Cómo vuelvas a acercarte a mi novia te juro que Santana y su Lima High Adjacent serán un paraíso para ti! ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO HUDSON?! ¡Aléjate de mi novia!**-amenazó una y otra vez Quinn. Parecía imposible pararla pero Rachel estaba ahí para impedir que la cosa fuera a mayor, principalmente porque no quería que Quinn se hiciera más daño en la mano y una Quinn enfadada era bastante sexy.

Tras el incidente en Nueva York no les sorprendió que quedaran en el duodécimo puesto. Por supuesto todas las culpas fueron a Finn y a Schue por no haberles hecho caso, pero Finn ya se había ganado una nariz rota y le dolían los brazos por los golpes de Quinn y Schue alegó que el problema era la comunicación en el club. Irónico.

Afortunadamente llegó el verano, lo que para Faberry significaba más tiempo juntas y con sus amigos claro está. La mayoría fueron fiestas en piscinas y de pijamas, quizá con algo de alcohol pero nunca hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente y despertar al día siguiente sin recuerdos y con resaca. No, nuestra pareja no iba a desaprovechar ningún momento en el que estuvieran juntas y felices y olvidarlo por unas simples copas. Y ni hablemos de las fiestas en las piscinas, donde Rachel descubrió su amor por los abdominales de su novia y Quinn se comprometió a adorar las largas y perfectas piernas de la diva.

No obstante, centrémonos en lo que sin duda fue otro día muy importante en su relación y en sus vidas.

Su primera cita fue la mejor que jamás tuvieron. Quinn llegó a la casa de los Berry con su vestido blanco y su chaqueta amarilla a las 6 en punto. Lo que no sabía era que Rachel llevaba tras la puerta cinco minutos antes de que llegara. Para la ocasión se puso una falda corta negra (dentro de los límites de sus padres por supuesto) con una camisa rosa. Hiram y Leroy miraban la escena bastante entretenidos y con ganas de conocer a la famosa Quinn Fabray. En un principio estuvieron dudosos sobre ella por las veces que su hija les contaba sobre cómo la trataba, pero confiaban en la elección de Rachel y en su criterio. Además de que querían felicitarla por el puñetazo que le pegó a Finn en Nueva York.

Cuando sonó el timbre y Rachel abrió la puerta ambas se quedaron bastante tiempo mirándose la una a la otra y el cómo iban vestidas. Tan ensimismadas estaban que Hiram tuvo que toser un poco para que despertaran de su ensoñación.

-**Bueno eh… te traje esto**-y Quinn le mostró un ramo de gardenias. Rachel sonrió a más no poder y cogió el ramo para poder olerlo. Olía a felicidad. Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios pero sus padres estaban detrás de ellas, así que el beso fue en la mejilla.

-**Son preciosas Quinn, gracias. Papá ¿puedes ponerlas en agua por favor?**-le pidió Rachel a su padre Leroy y éste asintió excitado por la escena. La diva volvió su atención a Quinn y le preguntó si se iban ya. Quinn asintió y se despidió de los padres de Rachel

-**En casa a las once ¿de acuerdo?-**estipuló Hiram

-**Claro Señor Berry la traeré a casa sana y salva a esa hora**-le aseguró Quinn.

En el camino al coche las chicas no dejaban de reír con lo de señor Berry

-**Jajajaja Señor Berry ¿en serio?**-

-**¿Y qué querías que dijera? Además me daba un poco de miedo**-confesó sonrojada. A Rachel le pareció lo más adorable del mundo y besó su sonrojada mejilla

-**Mi papi tiene pinta de que da miedo pero es bastante cariñoso. Oye lo de las gardenias ¿ha sido por elección propia o por algo en concreto?**-le preguntó curiosa

**-¿Te has dado cuenta eh?-**le sonrió-**Es solo que estando en la floristería las vi y me puse a pensar en cómo Finn pudo haber escogido tan bien la flor y el lazo siendo como es, aparte de que el significado de la flor es "amor secreto", por lo que la única persona que se daría cuenta de un detalle así y haría algo tan romántico serías tú.-**terminó Quinn mirándola a los ojos. Rachel bajó la mirada sonrojada y sin saber qué decir al respecto-**Mejor que hablemos más adelante ¿no? Ya he hecho reserva y no quiero perderla. Tenemos tiempo luego**-

Rachel volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y fue hacia la puerta del coche cuando una la mano de Quinn la paró. Fue a la puerta del copiloto y se la abrió a Rachel. Ella se sonrojó otra vez y le dio un beso en los labios como premio

-**Y decían que la caballerosidad había muerto**-dijo Rachel y Quinn rio mientras se fue a arrancar el coche.

La cena fue en un restaurante a las afueras de Lima que ofrecía comida vegetariana. Durante la cena hablaron de Glee, de Nueva York, de sus padres, del instituto y mucho más hasta que salieron por la puerta.

Lo que no se esperaba Rachel era que fueran a el tejado de McKinley (al parecer Sue creyó conveniente que su capitana tuviera acceso al instituto por si hubiera alguna emergencia; ¿cuál? Ni siquiera Quinn lo sabía) y se tumbaron para mirar las estrellas.

-**Cuando me quedé embarazada de Beth y no dejaba de cambiar de sitio no hubo nada que me tranquilizara, no encontraba un sitio en el que solo poder respirar, olvidarme del mundo aunque sea fueran unos instantes. Hasta que por las noches empecé a mirar por la ventana y dirigía mi vista al cielo… de alguna forma me… relajaba. Dudo mucho que haya alguna explicación lógica o alguna razón por la que pase esto, pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie porque… no sé… como que era algo mío, un lugar, un momento solo para mí**-confesó Quinn mientras ambas estaban sentadas sobre una manta que trajeron. La rubia bajó su vista del cielo a los ojos de Rachel, que mostraban curiosidad- **Sé lo mucho que te encantan las estrellas y pensé que te gustaría… verlas c-conmigo, es d-decir, ya te tengo a ti como mi estrella y sé que un día llegarás a brillar tanto o incluso más que ellas, p-pero s-si es muy cursi o** –pero Quinn no pudo decir más porque los labios de Rachel estaban sobre sus labios. Era un beso profundo pero desprendía tal pasión y amor que a ambas se les puso el pelo de punta y no se separaron hasta que se les acabó el oxígeno. Quedaron con sus frentes pegadas y sus manos se envolvían en el cuerpo de la otra. Sus corazones estaban latiendo tan fuerte que parecían querer salir para reunirse con su alma gemela. Sus ojos no se separaban de los de la otra. Avellana contra marrón, pero cubiertos de pasión y amor.

-**Es lo más hermoso que nadie ha hecho por mí. Dudo que alguien pudiera hacerme tan feliz como lo haces tú. Y claro que no lo veo estúpido ni nada de eso, soy Rachel Berry ¿recuerdas?, soy una fan de los gestos cursis, de las películas románticas y sobre todo de las estrellas, en la puerta de mi cuarto hay una gran estrella dorada con mi nombre Quinn**-las dos se rieron y decidieron tumbarse a mirar el cielo abrazadas.

Pocos minutos después a Rachel se le originó una pregunta "¿cuál será el sueño de Quinn?" Rememoró las palabras de Quinn, que algún día brillará igual o más que ellas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora ella no solo dependía de Broadway para brillar, sino de Quinn. Y es ahora cuando le ha surgido la duda sobre cómo hacer a Quinn brillar, qué pasión tendrá la rubia que la haga tan feliz de la misma forma que Rachel lo es con los musicales y Nueva York, porque, ¿qué puede ser más hermoso que dos estrellas tan brillantes que destaquen en el firmamento?

-**Quinn**-la llamó Rachel. La rubia hizo un sonido de que se había enterado y la diva le preguntó**-¿cuál es tu sueño?**-

La rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta y se puso a pensar en la respuesta. Sinceramente, Quinn no tenía ni idea de qué quería en su futuro, aparte de Rachel claro-**Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé**-

Rachel la miró bastante sorprendida y extrañada ante la respuesta**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Quinn cuando acabemos el verano solo nos quedará otro año y se acabó el instituto. Es el momento de pensar en las universidades, en buscar piso para mudarse a otros lugares, en buscar información**-

-**Ya lo sé Rach pero es que… nadie me ha preguntado nunca lo que quiero hacer ¿sabes? Es decir, mi vida ha estado en gran parte controlada por los demás y ahora es la primera vez que me he parado a pensar en mi futuro. Sé que quiero estar contigo en mi futuro pero… no sé qué hacer con mi vida**-le dijo algo asustada. Rachel la tranquilizó cogiéndola de la mano y besándola en la mejilla

-**Bueno, entonces ¿qué te gusta hacer?-**

-**Pues no sé… lo que más me gusta es leer y escribir pero no creo que eso sea de mucho**-dijo entristecida, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza sonriente

**-¡No! Te equivocas Quinn. Sirve de mucho, podrías coger la carrera de literatura y editar, corregir o escribir libros en alguna editorial, o entrar en la música como yo y escribir canciones tan hermosas como **_**Pretending. **_**Tienes muchas posibilidades Quinn, y el dónde y qué solo depende de ti**-le aseguró a su novia

Entonces la mente de Quinn vagó entre las posibilidades. De día, estar rodeadas de libros, de sus páginas y bañarse en los diferentes escenarios que se le presentaban mientras Rachel vivía su sueño en NYADA y, cada noche, estar juntas en un piso mientras hablaban de sus clases, sus amistades, sus preocupaciones, sus éxitos, y quizás en la cama… Quinn sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ese momento llegaría pero ahora no era lo más oportuno pensar en su novia desnuda mientras hacían el amor. Malditas hormonas

-**¿Estás bien Quinn?, parece que tienes fiebre**-le preguntó preocupada Rachel

Quinn salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista a su novia. "Si supieras el porqué estoy acalorada" pensó, pero la tranquilizó-**No es nada de verdad eh… entonces tendré que buscar universidades en Nueva York que tengan un buen grado de literatura y poesía para**-

**-¿En Nueva York?-**preguntó sorprendida Rachel

Quinn la miró de la misma manera y empezó a temer lo peor**-…¿No quieres que vaya contigo a Nueva York?**-le preguntó con miedo

**-¡No no no no!, no me refería a eso**-la tranquilizó. Quinn respiró calmada y vio que Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos- **Lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba ¿sabes? La idea de estar juntas en Nueva York cumpliendo nuestros sueños es tan… irreal. En el buen sentido claro**-le aclaró.

Quinn rió al pensar igual que Rachel. Es como en la película Anastasia con la frase "juntas en París" solo que cambiando eso por Nueva York. Parecía sacado de una película.

¿Por qué no?

Ahora tenía a Rachel, y si ella iba a ser una estrella, ¿por qué no iba a ser posible el estar juntas en Nueva York? Así que Quinn cogió las manos de Rachel y la miró con ternura

-**Claro que no va a ser un camino de rosas; tendremos discusiones por cosas tontas, miedo por el tipo de gente que conoceremos en nuestras universidades, menos tiempo para estar juntas cuando vayamos aprobando…-**enumeró la rubia mientras Rachel fruncía el ceño. Quinn la besó para calmarla y ambas sonrieron**-¿Ves? Por mucho que nos peleemos, no dejaremos de tenernos. Costará un poco el confiar la una en la otra y nos asaltarán miedos… pero solo tendremos que decirlo y lo solucionaremos. No más secretos, ni caras falsas, ni fingir nunca más. ¿Prometido?**-

Rachel se sonrió y dijo-**Quinn Fabray una gran sabia con las palabras e increíblemente romántica, ¿quién lo diría? Jajajaja**-dijo rió y fijo su vista en su novia-**Lo prometo**-y terminaron sellándolo con un beso.

A las once menos cinco la pareja estaba frente a la puerta de los Berry. Era triste pero no había de que preocuparse. Tenían el resto del verano.

-**Ha sido una cita maravillosa Quinn, gracias**-le expresó Rachel

-**No, gracias a ti. No solo por esto sino… por todo. Ojalá pudiera hacerte ver lo agradecida que estoy**-

-**Ya lo estás haciendo**-terminó y ambas se dieron un beso que pasó de casto a algo más en unos segundos. Pero fue un sonido detrás de la puerta lo que las separó y Quinn empezó a entrar en pánico

-**Oh dios, ¡tus padres nos han visto! Mierda, mierda, mierda…-**dijo sin parar y Rachel la veía divertida

-**Quinn no pasa nada, hazme caso. Puedo hacer que a mis padres les sigas gustando. Les pondré como ejemplo que ellos eran iguales a nuestra edad, ya verás como no pasa nada**-le calmó acariciándole la mejilla. Entonces Rachel entendió a qué se refería su novia en el tejado con lo de tenerse la una a la otra. Con un gesto la tranquilizó y captó su atención. No había de qué preocuparse-**Buenas noches Quinn, te quiero**.

-**Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches Rachel**-se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse al coche.

Iba de camino al coche cuando Rachel la llamó para que esperara. La rubia esperó confundida y escuchó lo que tenía que decir

-**Dijiste que te gustaría mostrarme lo agradecida que estás ¿verdad?**-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Quinn asintió y Rachel se acercó a susurrarle a su oreja-**El árbol del jardín da a mi ventana y una de sus ramas te permitirá llegar a ella sin problemas. La dejaré abierta, pero no me hagas esperar mucho**-terminó con un mordisco en la oreja y se alejó moviendo sus caderas.

Quinn temió que le diera un infarto y sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de Rachel hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Volvió con paso despacio al coche y esperó a que se apagaran las luces de la casa para poder entrar.

Cuando todas se apagaron salió del coche y se dirigió al árbol del jardín. Observó que la ventana estaba efectivamente abierta y con una pequeña luz saliendo de ella. La rubia respiró hondo y empezó a escalar.

Fue entonces cuando Quinn descubrió que, sí, por amor se hacen locuras

* * *

**Felices fiestas a todos :D**


End file.
